


「Beasts in Heat」

by dwindy



Category: Gintama
Genre: Do or Die, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Knotting, Licking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Kink, Smut, Wolf Sougo, Wolf eats Rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindy/pseuds/dwindy
Summary: Summary: Sougo wakes up one day as a doggy in heat. Good thing there's a bunny out there to satisfy his needs.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64
Collections: Three Part Chapters





	1. one

His head was groggy. 

Sougo was conscious from sleep, but opening his eyes was difficult. Somehow his eyelids were heavier than his bazooka. He didn't drink last night, actually, he doesn't drink very often, and yet it felt like he had a hangover. His vision blurred every corner of the room and furniture in his room, and no matter how he tried to blink them away, they refused to disappear. His body sweltered, as if the alcohol was overflowing his veins like a tsunami of lava and Sougo did not welcome it. 

A drop of piercing hot sweat entered his eye, like the stab of a needle, as he sat up, and he blinked out of instincts. Eyes squeezed so tightly that the pain could not be felt. And when he was sure the pain was gone, he opened his eyes once again and things were getting a little clearer. It definitely did not look like he had partied last night. If it did, there would be men sleeping all over his room with bottles clenched in their hand and it would reek. But it was clean, like he usually kept it. And besides, he was never into alcohol as much as his peers.

He tried to remember anything extraordinary that had happened yesterday, but nothing unusual happened. He woke up and tried to kill Hijikata, then went on his errands—patrols—and stumbled upon Yorozuya, made small talk with Danna, ignored megane, and because he couldn't kill Hijikata, he tried to kill China. 

**China.**

That damn girl, it must be her who poisoned him sick and ill with her punches and ugly face and the spat that she emitted from screaming at him. He did not manage to kill China, as she was getting older and more and more difficult to kill. He groaned. If only he was her baka aniki, he would have killed her the moment she was born. No. He shook his head, ridding his thoughts of China, only to regret it as his head ached like a hammer was pounding at it. 

What was he thinking about? Why would he want to ruin such a peaceful morning with the thought of China? He sat up and noticed his futon was wet. Did one of his peers infiltrate his room and splashed water over him as revenge? Did he pee himself? Ah, it didn't look like it and it would be embarrassing. Maybe he had a wet dream and came, but did he really come so much?

He flipped his blanket over and stood up on his feet. A breeze of cold air embraced his back and he welcomed it before promptly making his way to the shared bathroom.

He observed himself in the mirror. His hair was wet and messy; face practically painted with red; and he was panting for air, his breath fogging the mirror. But he swore he saw something moving in the background. He looked behind him and there was no one creeping up on him, he sighed in relief. Sougo promptly returned to the mirror to wipe the fog away. And with a second look at himself, he noticed something strange. Something off. 

He had suddenly grown a second pair of ears. Ears like dogs, no, wolves. His eyes widened; pupils narrowed. And behind his back was a tail wagging near his neck. Out of shock, he slammed his hands against the edge of the sink and leaned forward towards the mirror to double check if it was just graffiti. No, it was real. With one hand, he pulled at his wolf ears to check again, maybe it was a prank that his peers pulled on him along with the splashing of water. His ears twitched in response.

What the hell was this? Was this a dream? He pinched himself and winced out of pain, it was definitely not a dream. He pulled at his ears and tail in an attempt to get them out, believing they were just accessories, only to almost screech at the pain. He cursed himself. Forget it for now. He just needed to take a shower and get to work.

-

Everyone in the Shinsengumi compound had a distaste for cold showers, Sougo did too, they were often forced into one when the heating was cut off. However, cold showers had never felt as good as they did then and there. The cold water washed away his sweat like waves against waves in the ocean of a hot summer. His hands were all over his body, face, neck, and torso, ridding of all the sweat and odor. 

He could feel the hair on his ears and tail getting wet, and it was weird. Much different than wetting his hair. It was as if the ears and tails had their own minds, moving subconsciously when the water hit them. When he reached down, he felt himself twitch. It was still hot against the cold water. 

Perhaps he really did have a wet dream—a dream so intense that he blacked out and orgasmed all over himself and futon, and in the morning he forgot everything. It seemed reasonable. Out of his will, he moaned. Pathetically. Literally pathetic. He sounded like he was begging for it. And if he weren't so horny, he'd beat himself for even acting like an M. He had to bite back his moans in case someone overheard, which would taint his image as Captain.

He imagined someone else's hands rubbing up and down at his cock, then wrapping it with their tongue and mouth. He imagined China here with him. No. Stop. Why was he constantly thinking of China?

When he regained more consciousness, he remembered his recent memories and thoughts. These days he felt particularly horny, and everytime he masturbated, he thought of China. In his defence, he couldn't help it—he couldn't help but be attracted to her. Damn her for her enticing looks and incredible strength. Who told her to look so cute, unintentionally at that? Who told her to have skin as soft as pudding that it made him want to hurt her more, to ruin it?

And now that he thought about it, maybe the wet dream was about China too. After all, if it was any other women, he wouldn't have came so hard.

His fingers traced up and down lightly, so light to the point where he could barely feel himself. Slow and hesitant. The way China would act upon first seeing his manhood. Of course, she would be disgusted at first which he chuckled lightly at the thought. But then she would warm up to him, because she needed it too. Impatiently, she shuffle up to him like a rabbit in heat. She would take it all down in one go to show off her mouth skills, and so he wouldn't mock her for her inexperience, but knowing that she couldn't take it, she would gag and reflex. 

Face red. Embarrassed.

Sighing at her stupidity, he would reassure her that it would be okay as she licked him up and down. When she felt ready, she would suck on his tip softly, cutely, and perk her head and eyes up, and it was this softness that he desired so much that made him cum again. Sougo let go of his cock and turned his hand upward so the water could wash it away easily.

-

Even after he dumped ice cold water over himself and dried it with a clean towel, his back still sweated underneath the shirt. He had wore his Shinsengumi coat with the hood covering his ears; his tail tucked inside his pants.

"Oh, morning Sougo." Hijikata turned to face him, a cigarette in mouth. He had just exited Kondo's room from a morning meeting and stumbled upon the brat who didn't show up for the morning exercise. Hijikata just knew he was off sleeping. Still, no matter how many times he had scolded the boy, he refused to listen. "What's with the coat?"

"None of your business." Sougo spoke back, rudely. He placed his hands in his pockets quickly, as if it hide something. Hijikata noticed that he smelled strange, a little off putting but it didn't smell bad. It was just not the deodorant or cologne that he monthly orders online for the Shinsengumi men.

He didn't want to be rude and inquire about it. Perhaps he was wearing a perfume to lure in women, he was a playboy. He exhaled a smoke before continuing. "That's not how you talk to your Vice Chief."

"It's how I talk to dog shit." Sougo retorted with a low, croaky voice.

"Oi, Sougo!" Hijikata furrowed eyebrows. He glanced at Sougo for a second time and noticed he did not look normal. His face was surprisingly red and Hijikata swore he saw a bead of sweat running down his temple. And when the brat spoke, his voice was unusual—like he had to strain his voice to speak clear. Then, Hijikata spoke in a softer tone. "Sougo, are you okay? You're sweating a lot and your face is red."

He watched Sougo squirm, something he had never done before. The boy did not say anything, and when he opened his mouth, he hesitated and said nothing.

"Did you catch a fever? If you did then you shouldn't be wearing a coat, it'll make you hotter, and you shouldn't work either. Ah, not that you work anyways. You should just take the day off."

Sougo didn't really know how to explain to Hijikata, or if he even wanted to explain. So he muttered in response as he looked away, avoiding his superiro's voice. "Thanks, Hijikata." 

Now, where did he hide his BDSM porn again?

-

Kagura hated being in heat, but it was required for every yato. It came every month instead of a normal period, where girls are supposed to bleed from their sex; instead, yatos feel sexually aroused, and frustrated, in her case. It was even worse in March all the way to September, the time when rabbits breed most often. Kagura could not fathom until her friends explained the biology and period cycles in human girls. She could not hide her confusion and shock when she discovered this. When she told them that she does not bleed, her friends all cooed in jealousy. 

She never mentioned the sexual desire. She told them yatos lose their strength instead because it was technically the truth, even if it was just partially. Though she does wonder how they would respond if she did. Still, she shouldn't complain, knowing it was living hell for a human girl.

Kagura wished she could rely on suppressants made especially for amantos like her. However, they were so expensive that she could not bring it up to Gin-chan. Not to mention that they were difficult to get. She groaned. Why couldn't there be a secret drug organisation to suppress amantos' sexual desires? At least that would be somewhat acceptable, unlike the ones that force amantos to indulge in sexual desires.

She did, however, tell Tsukki. In response, Tsukki could only give Kagura sex toys to suppress her desire for men. Kagura couldn't be more grateful—and embarrassed—but Tsukki reassured her that this was normal for women to want.

During her cycle of heat, she wouldn't partake in yorozuya jobs. She had told Gin-chan and Shinpachi that she loses strength, a lot of it, during her cycle. At first Gintoki didn't buy it, simply believing she was just escaping work. To which she retorted that he doesn't even pay her, so why should she have to work in the first place? She then continued, explaining that her body is particularly tender. After that, Gintoki gave in and refused to hear any more. He knew some amount of information regarding yato biology.

Usually she would wait until night to use her toys, when Shinpachi would take Sadaharu home (despite his confusion but Kagura insists) and Gintoki would go out to Pachinko and drink himself drop dead. Then, she would be alone. But these days, yorozuya had received a lot more job requests. She was almost angry at herself and her cycle, she really did love her jobs and the adventures. 

And hearing Gin-chan and Shinpachi coming home to talk about their crazy clients and adventures—including beating the bakufu dogs, Hijikata and Sadist, Gin-chan had promised Kagura to beat him up for her—made her grumpy, but Gin-chan just concluded it as period mood swings. He didn't understand, she wanted to beat Sadist up herself.

Speaking of him, she hadn't seen him in a long time. Well she hadn't left the house in three days, last time she saw him was on an errand the day before her cycle. And they didn't fight. Not anymore. At least she had plenty of food to accompany her while she's stuck in. 

Was three days really so long?

And did she just miss him?

Idiot Kagura, she thought. This wasn't the time to be thinking of Sadist, she told herself as she clipped on a purple vibrator onto her clit. A long moan that she had been holding in, as she was distracted by her thoughts, had been released. She bit her lips immediately after. She always despised this girly sound, this kind of moan that was so different compared to whenever she moaned in pain when Sadist caught up with her and gripped his hand tightly onto her wrist until her bones crack. 

Just thinking about his touch made her wince in a pain that was… somehow pleasurable. She didn't know why, but she would die just to feel that tight grip and the pain from his punches. But don't get the wrong idea, she shook the thoughts out of her head and curled her fingers and felt them slither in deeper, she was not an M. Her clit was raw and red, she had clasped the vibrator on too hard and now she was in a mix of pain and pleasure.

It helped knowing Kagura was making her way to her G-spot. She wondered if she should raise the intensity, but it would be too soon. A shiver ran through her like an electrostatic force, feeling something that was more ecstatic than happiness or the excitement she felt at the sight of food. She breathed deeply, slowly, in and out. Almost therapeutic, washing away all of her stress in frustration and anger. 

Everyone had said that Kagura was growing up now that she didn't fight so much. Perhaps that was because she relieved her stress in other ways, in a way that would also be considered growing up but she didn't dare tell them. A part of her did miss fighting, it was one of the reasons why she looked forward to partaking in yorozuya jobs because it was the only way to fight—and accept her most notable yato trait, regardless of how often she claimed she hated violence.

A part of her missed Sadist.

She was forced out of her reverie when she reached her G-spot. Her body jolted. Her hips jerked. Her clit tingled underneath the vibrator and she swore she almost heard church bells ringing as they pronounce her death in desire and sin. She was practically dying, losing breath and gasping for oxygen. 

Her eyes and mind were hazy, and between the slow blinks she swore she saw the Sadist himself. Looking at her, smirking maybe. But it didn't matter. She needed him. His fingers… she wondered how his fingers would feel inside her. Last time he had touched her, she remembered his grip was rough. Of course he wouldn't be gentle. He wasn't that type of man. She imagined that her fingers were his and imagined how he would do it, and usually she would never be this rough, but today she went all out.

The sounds of slick juices and her fingers popping against her vaginal walls could be heard, it reminded her of the bubblegum he would often chew and pop. Ah, this was bad. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Her fingers were only so long and could only reach so deep. It wasn't enough. She needed more.

"Sadist…" She called his name in a way she had never called him before. "Stop teasing me." There was none of the disgust in her face as she said it. But the desire to want him close—this time, not to kill him, but to have him inside her—was still the same. She wondered if he would; she wondered if he cared for her; she wondered if he would look at her the same way. She knew he wouldn't, it was simple: he hated her. 

She remembered how in the beginning, she would do anything to ignore her desires. Now, she was indulging in it like fights without a second thought. Upon this realisation, she raised the intensity of the vibrator. Before, she would shut people up immediately after they mentioned the idea of her and Sadist as a couple. Now, she was practically begging him to look at her.

"Ah… Sadist, stop."

The air around her was moist. And maybe she should slide open the cupboard door to let in some fresh air, because as aforementioned, she was gasping for oxygen. And in this small, seemingly cozy, cupboard, without a good amount of oxygen she could end up dead. Sounds of her thrashing against the futon and wood emitted, as she literally pounded herself, alongside her moans inside her cupboard as she gave in to her orgasm.

White honey drizzled over her sex, thighs and futon. 

Crap, she had forgotten to use a towel. She'll just tell Gin-chan that he forgot to do the laundry. He always forgot, so he'll easily believe her.

Her heart pounded against her chest, begging to be let free. Her legs cramped as they have been in the same position for a while now. She laid her back down on her futon, panting, while attempting to slide open the cupboard door.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the lack of action and short chapter, but this will set up the smut in Chapter 3.

"Say, what's with Sougo?" Kondo asked, peeling an orange as his eyes gaze at the TV. It had been two days since Sougo fell ill. And Kondo, being responsible for Sougo not only as Chief but also brother, was getting worried. His actions though, watching the TV instead of checking up on the boy himself, says so otherwise. Ah, but everyone gets a cold occasionally so he didn't sweat much over it.

Hijikata noticed, but he didn't say anything. He answered his Chief's question after puffing out a smoke from his cigarette. "I think he caught a fever. His face was practically red and sweating. But it was strange because he insisted on wearing a coat."

"A coat? Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, that's why I asked him about it. He didn't say anything though, that damn brat, he's always keeping secrets. So I told him to take the day off."

-

Sougo had looked through about ten or so heavy BDSM porn of girls getting tied up (he was into that) with reddish hair (he was also into that) in pigtails (juvenile, but he was into that) who were a little tsundere (also into that) about the whole tying up and torture thing, but secretly everyone knew they liked it. 

There were three boxes of tissues by his side, almost used up, and he had came at least ten times. It was an unusual number for him, since he doesn't come often. He was more focused on the arousal he felt watching his prey getting tortured. Their orgasmic faces. Their ahegao. Them begging for more. In fact, he was sure that it was an unusual number for any male human.

His fingers traced the veins on his cock, though the sensual and arousing touch was kinda ruined since it was his eleventh time. He was sexually frustrated, yet at the same time, he was sick of it. Still, he continued. Giving into his desires. The skin on his cock was rather sticky due to some of the excess cum, that he must have missed when he dried himself, had dried. And the more he looked at it, he realised that it was now throbbing red. Not the kind of red that was desperate but rather it was swollen red. Perhaps he had used too much force.

His face was caked with sweat dripping down his face and onto his bare torso, where it traced every line of his abs. A bead of sweat slid onto his nipple and he moaned aloud. Would China be into nipple kink as much as him?

"Ah—China." He gasped her name. "China."

He shouldn't have any semen left, but a few more pumps proved otherwise. He pressed his thumb at the hole of his tip, and with his index finger, he pulled the rim down to see if there was any left. Christ, was he a volcano? When he finished, he grabbed the tissues and patted himself dry. 

He placed his hand at his cheekbones and sighed. Just how horny was he? No. The real question was: why was he horny? Was this a side effect of the wolf ears and tails? Well he had heard from Yamazaki that animals, wild or tamed, go into heat during mating season. It was after he saw China's damn dog, Sadomaru he believed, humping his kintama against a building, and after he bleached his eyes, that Yamazaki explained it to him. And what month was it? He checked the calendar. March. Half way through the season.

God dammit. If he doesn't do something, not just masturbating, but actually something like telling Kondo-san and Hijikata and finding a cure, he could be like this for another month. And he did not want that. And maybe instead of jacking off, he should visit the library to research his particular issue. Though since he was so horny, and he had never experienced orgasms as intense as this, he wasn't sure if he minded it. Regardless, there was a lack of satisfaction and he just wanted China to suck him already.

Screw this.

He let out a frustrated groan. He was desperate for real sex, even though he was tired, it didn't matter if it wasn't China or who it was. He'd clean up first, then escape the Shinsengumi compound, and from Kondo-san and Hijikata, and hope that no one comes to visit him. After his escape, he'll make his way to his favourite hotel.

-

"If I can resist it then so can you." She remembered Kamui telling her. 

It was when she was sixteen, when she first entered her heat cycle. She and Kamui were just casually conversing, the way that normal siblings do, with a little spice of violence. Then, their conversation somehow came to the biology of yatos and Kagura loudly complained about entering heat. And Kamui, being the big brother he is, felt the responsibility to reassure her that it was normal.

Yatos are weird, she told him. "And I'm sure you didn't resist it but took comfort in murder."

Kamui laughed. "I guess you're right. But we, like humans, all have different kinks. And murder makes me very aroused." He licked his lips at the end of the sentence.

"I… " Kagura hesitated. "I do not wish to know how many people you have killed during your heat cycles."

-

On the last two days of her heat cycle was when she would be allowed out of the house. The desire was less intense and she was able to ignore it and act normal. Due to this, she would often lie to Gin-chan claiming that her cycle had ended when it didn't. And while she would like to indulge in the free food, often she felt the need to suffocate to death stuck in that closet. Besides, she heard Shinpachi talking about a new client through the cupboard door and she desperately wanted to go on a job.

The cupboard door slid open, revealing a yato with messy red hair that hasn't been brushed in four days and dark circles from staying up late and reading Gin-chan's porn that she had stolen without his knowledge. It was bad porn. Gin-chan had no taste and there wasn't anything attractive about busty nurses. She wasted her time. She hopped off, almost limping over as her legs were softened and not used to the floor. Either that, or it was the arousal that weakened her strength.

"Oi, Kagura, your period's over?" Gintoki inquired bluntly when he noticed Kagura entering the main room. Upon hearing his voice, she forgot how annoying he was sometimes. Even if he wasn't doing anything. Sometimes she just felt like bullying him. Gintoki received a kick in the head. He clenched his newspaper and heard it crumple. "What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"Wait, Gin-san!" Shinpachi, who sat opposite, interjected with a frantic voice. "You could have phrased that nicer. Besides, I heard girls get really bad mood swings when they're on their periods. And as men, we don't really understand what they're going through, at least that's what Aneue told me. So just bare with her, okay?"

"But she's leaving her cupboard, so her period must have ended." Gintoki answered in a childish groan.

"No, Gin-san." Shinpachi spoke in a hush. "I think it's because she needs to poop. Think about it, she's been overeating unhealthy snacks so she would obviously feel constipated." Hearing that, she gave Shinpachi a kick too.

"My cycle is over." She said, still grumpy. Sadaharu noticed and shuffled up to her, about to bite her head in an attempt to cheer her up. But when he sniffed her scent, he grimaced. Perhaps she should just go back to the cupboard. "And yatos don't call it a period."

"A-ahh… is that so?" Gintoki asked, nervously this time.

"Anyways—" Kagura yawned in between words, "—I wanna take a bath and change into new clothes."

"Good idea, Kagura-chan." Shinpachi said, smiling softly. "You still have about two hours before our client visits, so feel free to take your time."

-

Her skin eased as the hot water embraced her. Her body had previously been hot, and so had the air in her cupboard, but being hot and feeling hot was two different things. She remembered her home on another planet, where she and her family lived in the slums. They had no baths and resorted to quick and cold showers. Coming to Earth was the best decision she had ever made and it was the luxury of being able to take baths.

As she relaxed, she wondered what she should do after she leaves the bathtub. Obviously, she would interview the client. But after that, she wanted to visit Anego and spend some time together. Her times of being stuck inside had deprived her of her social life, and she had so many things to catch up on. Maybe she'd even visit Tsukki and thank her for the toys, then discuss sex. It's been long since they first talked about it, and now, it felt normal to talk about these things. Many girls don't even feel comfortable with this kind of stuff, Kagura truly was grateful.

She stretched her neck, easing the tension, then raised her shoulder one by one to relieve stress. She sighed at the instant relief. She couldn't believe herself, she really masturbated to that sadistic bastard. 

In truth: she found him attractive. Even if she hated him, she still had to admit that he had a handsome face. He had the perfect balance of fair and tan in his skin. His red eyes may seem weird, or vicious, at first but really, the glares turned her on. His hair looked so fluffy and well-kept, despite her knowing that boys don't really care for their hair. Anego once said that boys are blessed with beautiful hair and lashes even though they didn't need it, what followed next was Anego throwing and bashing furniture out of anger and jealousy. 

Kagura remembered her friends saying that as you enter puberty and grow up, you develop sexual attraction. She wasn't sure if it was the same for yato heat cycles, but since she felt attracted to Sadist, she assumed it was. The best part about him was that occasionally he would sleep without an eye mask, on the bench, and Kagura would kneel to his level. The sunlight would lit up his face in a way that was dramatic yet beautiful. It highlighted all of his good features: the round face, the soft chin, the long lashes.

Soon, she had soaked her skin warm and moist and she was ready to leave the bathtub. When her naked body met the hot air, she noticed that her body was still quite tender. Kagura gently rubbed at her nipple and a soft moan escaped. She contemplated if this was a good idea, but then shook it off. So long as she doesn't think about sex.

-

The client, whose name was Atsumi, Kagura believed, had requested yorozuya as her private bodyguards. Upon first glance, one would know she was rich—with her expensive kimono, necklace, bracelets, and golden earrings dangling off her ears like stars, and her authentic fur scarf. She clearly had the money to hire private bodyguards with expensive blacksuits and sunglasses, so how come she needed yorozuya?

She explained:

"My parents are very overprotective, and since I was the youngest child out of ten or so, they refused to let me marry and leave. Mother and father had learned their mistake when they forced my older siblings into marriage because it was for their future. However, they never realised that my brothers and sisters will never come back again. Out of spite and hatred for my parents. It wasn't until I grew up into a marriageable age that they realised it."

"Ummm…" Shinpachi nervously began. "Isn't that a long time for someone to realise their mistake?"

"Don't get the wrong idea!" She ignored Shinpachi's question and attempted a tsundere act. "I love my parents and I chose to stay at home and take care of them in place of my beloved sisters and brothers, but sometimes, I wish I could be in a relationship."

Gintoki sat up and yelled. "Aren't you a little too old for acting tsundere?!"

"What are you talking about?" She retorted. "A maiden should never confess all of her feelings, she should play hard to get." She then turned to Kagura and winked. "Right?"

Kagura agreed and karate chopped Shinpachi's head. "That's right. What would a virgin and a perm-head know about how a maiden feels?"

Atsumi continued in a dramatic voice. "I know that mother and father would disapprove. I've kept it a secret until now: I've been dating a man secretly, and he treats me well and took me out on many dates. But now it's been six months and I think it's time to get serious! It's my birthday tomorrow. A week earlier, he called me and asked me if I wanna go on a date. I obviously said yes. Then he said he would plan an expensive date at a hotel, and I checked the website and I found out that it was a notorious place for love-making." 

Upon hearing the word 'love-making', Kagura squirmed. Great. Out of all the different kinds of jobs to choose from, it had to be related to sex. Just ignore it. Just ignore it.

"Just how sheltered are you to not realise that's what hotel dates are for?!" Gintoki exclaimed. The perm-head sighed, was she serious? And how was she not embarrassed about sharing this kind of information? "Alright, just tell us what you want us to do."

"I need you three to act as my bodyguards, hide in the hotel and watch over me!" She leaned forward and raised her index finger. 

"Why would we need to do that?"

"Well, you see, I'm scared. I know I trust my boyfriend, he's very kind, but I've always been warned about situations like these. That if you are to offer sex to a man, you should tell someone. Your parents or your friends. Except mother and father would kill me, and I don't really have any friends after being stuck in the house for years."

"Atsumi-san…" Shinpachi muttered, almost pitying her.

"I'm just an innocent virgin at the young age of thirty seven, who knows what could happen to me?"

"Atsumi-san, that wasn't really necessary."

"You guys are the only one I can trust. And besides, I heard the yorozuya are very strong! One of you is a dojo owner, the other a war veteran and another an amanto with super strength." She clapped her hands together. "I have all the money you need."

Gintoki perked up at the word 'money'. "Deal!"

"But you're supposed to pay the money after the job, right?" Atsumi asked politely.

"Ugh." 

Gintoki really wanted to visit Pachinko again.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it. Unfortunately, it's late at night, I rushed through the plot and I'm too tired to proofread it. I hope it's okay though. I've also been feeling insomniac these nights, and to kill time I just keep writing for this fic, so please wish me a good night's sleep!

It was the next day and her first day of work in a while. There was still a few minutes before they leave for work. She knew her body was still tender and before she left, she desperately felt for some kind of touch. It was too late to back down and confess to Gin-chan and Shinpachi now. So she quickly took out her vibrator on low level and attached it onto her clit to keep her body happy. Kagura let out a soft moan and exhaled slowly at the contact.

They arrived at the hotel in black suits—except for Kagura. Their excuse was that they didn't have the funds for a third set, and the client wasn't responsible for their suits as she never mentioned it. Kagura retorted, feeling left out. To which Gintoki explained that it was what she got for not working for a week, then received another kick before he knelt down and apologised. The most that Kagura could settle for was a black cheongsam.

They were told Atsumi's room was on the top floor, where the presidential suites were. Upon hearing this, Kagura wondered if they even needed to accompany her. Presidential suites were expensive. Not only that, but Atsumi's boyfriend had paid for five star meals. If he was going to drug her and kidnap her, ransom her, then there was no way he would spend this much money on her. Perhaps she really did worry too much, she was a virgin after all.

The two were currently downstairs indulging in dinner and conversation, whilst she, Gin-chan and Shinpachi were finding a way to hide themselves. However, on their way, Gin-chan got distracted by the alcohol served in the dining hall. Shinpachi followed along, warning his superior: we don't have enough money for this. It's fine, Gin-chan reassured, we'll just pay it all off later with the money. Kagura was almost tempted with the sight of food and expensive alcohol. 

But with a whiff, she smelled something else. Someone. Was it someone dangerous? It must be, otherwise the scent wouldn't be so strong and dangerous. Who could it be? Perhaps there really was someone threatening Atsumi-san's life. She took one more glance at Gin-chan and Shinpachi to ensure that they were safe, before running off.

When the elevator was in sight, she almost froze at the sight of Sadist. But that couldn't be right and she couldn't be a hundred percent sure, she had only seen the back before the man quickly entered the elevator. Leaving her behind. Sure, the hair may be the same colour and the uniform was black. But it could simply be a suit, not the Shinsengumi uniform. That's right. That wasn't him. Thank goodness it wasn't because then she'd be distracted during her job.

What was she thinking?

That's where the scent came from!

-

Her nose led her to the top floor—more the reason to believe he was suspicious. She watched him enter one of the rooms, before looking around the floor, observing the area to see if there was anything else suspicious or any way to get inside.

-

"Why are you in my room?"

"H-huh?"

"This is my room." 

What a coincidence. Sougo would never expect to see China in this kind of hotel. Out of all places, they had to meet here. This situation couldn't have been more awkward. Especially knowing that he had jerked off to the image of her a day ago. Sougo cleared his throat. "What are you doing in my hotel room?" Momentarily, his eyes widened. Could it be that she was the prostitute? No way. He had seen the list with pictures, China was not on it—unless she was a replacement? No. Stop thinking about ludicrous things.

His upper body hovered over her head and she slowly took a step back, gulping. Shit. It really was him. A harsh glint formed within his eyes and Kagura was momentarily mesmerized by his murderous gaze. She had forgotten about everything around her and accidentally tripped over air. Her palms stung against the marble floor. Clang. Kagura turned to where the sound was coming from and looked to her side. It was her vibrator. Her eyes widened. It had dropped from her clit and rolled out of her panties. What were the odds of this happening?

She looked at Sadist, horrified. There were a million things she wished to say yet she did not know what nor could she form the words. Out of all people to find out, it had to be him. She was sure she had clamped it on tightly and her panties were tight—tight enough to hug at her curves, which she was secretly proud of—enough to keep the vibrator in place, one of those lacey ones that Gin-chan and Papi would never approve. It was in this situation that whatever she said next, he would use it against her. Hell, he could blackmail her. Force her to be his slave for a month. 

For a moment, Sougo was confused. All he wanted to do was scare China a little, tease her a little. Who knew that she would trip and fall? Was she embarrassed by that? It wasn't until he heard the clang on the floor, and saw the fright in the tender blue eyes of China, and realised that on the floor was a purple vibrator—it was wet, he noticed—that a smirk tugged at his lips. "Eh~ what's this, China? You have a vibrator?"

Red embraced her whole face. Squirming slightly, she could feel some of her juices spill into the fabric of her panties. Hot, soaking wet. It made moving uncomfortable yet she needed to grab the vibrator before someone else saw. Her hands fumbled as she went to reach it, before her fingers met Sadist's and she froze. There was a short silence as she pondered what to do. "D-don't get the wrong idea! I'm only using it because I'm in heat, it's normal for all yatos and amantos! You pathetic humans and chihuahua wouldn't understand."

"Oi, don't go all tsundere on me now." His voice grated. He knelt down on one knee and leaned his head near her ear. And before he continued, he chuckled to himself at the sight of her ears turning red, then whispered in a suggestive manner. "I think I understand, alright."

"W-what…" Kagura paused. What was he thinking? Picking up a used, wet vibrator? Not to mention that it was hers, why would he touch it? If he needed to use it as blackmail, he could've just taken a picture from his flip phone. There were so many questions yet she couldn't speak and her body, chest, face and ears were burning as he blew hot air into her ears. "What do you mean?"

"Today, I'm not a human." He raised his hands and slowly revealed his hood, his fluffy wolf ears perked up. Kagura blinked and frowned. She was about to open her mouth to say something, only to realise she didn't know what to say. Sougo then gripped the fabric at the end of his sleeves and tugged them outwards, his arms slithered out of the coat. He then dropped the coat on the floor and his tail wagged left and right.

Confusion plastered her face. Her eyebrows were drawn together. Eyes widened to see if it was real, then she realised the tail was out of her focus so she narrowed them, and when it didn't work she widened again. Of course, it couldn't be real. After all, he was in a hotel so it must be a kink. "A-are you cosplaying?"

Crap, what the hell was she saying and why would she care? All she needed to do was escape and go back to Gin-chan and Shinpachi.

"Idiot. I've been transformed into a wolf!"

"A-ah… how did that happen?" She asked, changing the subject. She quickly grabbed her vibrator, the slick and slimy feeling of her honey cum spread onto her hands. When she clutched the vibrator, the gap between her hand and vibrator accidentally created popping sounds. She hoped that Sadist didn't notice, but unfortunately, she watched his eyes gaze down. She could only hope that her quick wits could save her, repeating the question. "How did you turn into a wolf?"

Sougo ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, his eyes were half-lidded, and when his face turned in a different direction, where the chandelier lit his face in the most beautiful yet dramatic way, he looked so beautiful. Kagura clenched her teeth and tightened her free hand into a fist, to prevent herself from doing something stupid. Sadist sighed. "Who knows? I just know that I'm horny as hell and I desperately need to get laid."

Inaudible words came out of Kagura's mouth. He was just horny because he was in heat, that's all. There's nothing going on between them and this was definitely not a chance to offer yourself!

"The prostitute I paid for hadn't even arrived yet even though I paid for the presidential suite. She's really wasting my money and time." He groaned. The sound almost makes Kagura come again, but it will only embarrass her if she stood up. But it really did make her wonder, silently, her head low and avoiding his eyes, if that was what he sounded like during sex. "Why are you here?"

"E-eh?"

"I asked why are you here?"

She attempted to stand up, legs wobbling, her vaginal walls clenched to prevent any more juices spilling. Her fist was released into a free hand and she used it to wipe the sweat off her forehead. Her other hand slushed around the cum on the wet vibrator, some of it dripping down onto the floor and breaking the silence between them. Kagura nibbled at her lips nervously. "None of your business."

"You're clearly here for something… or someone." His voice went quiet and he averted his gaze from her eyes. He eyed the vibrator.

"Jealous?" Now the smirk was at her lips.

"Were you wearing the vibrator for him?"

There was a hesitant silence.

"So what if I was?" 

Dammit, Kagura. 

What kind of situation was she digging herself into?

-

It soon became apparent that it wasn't just his tail that was twitching. Something else was too. 

He was surprised to see her vibrator on the floor. He had heard that women like to wear them secretly, he just never expected China to. Moreover, where did she get? And why did he try to pick it up? When his hand met hers, he almost pulled back. Thanks to his quick wits, he kneeled down and attempted to tease her. This was bad. Heat was rising higher and higher by the second and he was desperate to take his shirt off. It didn't help knowing China was right there, in front of him.

He wanted to use it against her, of course, but he had forgotten that it was wet with her cum. Her honey-sweet juices. Sougo couldn't help but wonder what it tasted like, imagining himself rubbing his thumb against the cum stained vibrator and licking it off his fingers one by one. He wondered how she would react. He wondered how she would look if the level was higher, to the maximum. The way he liked it. It took every clench of muscle and vein in his body to not lose control and push her back down against the floor and eat her up.

There was a scent lingering in the room. It was rather cool and fresh for the situation they were in, and with his new dog nose, he sniffed the air to determine where it came from. It was coming from China. It was… so enticing. It definitely wasn't perfume, not the special made scents with lavender and sakuras. Almost indescribable. Was this what yatos could smell? Could it be that he could only smell her because he was in heat? Had she always smelled _this_ nice? Hell, could she smell him and what did he smell like to her?

Damn Kamisama for not making him a yato, perhaps he could even beat her in a fight if he was. 

He pulled the white cravat around his neck out for some cool air, for the heat was growing warmer again. It didn't help to know that China was right in front of him and he desperately wanted to eat her. After all, wolves eat rabbits. Dammit, Sougo, just admit it. You want her.

"China."

She took a step back and Sougo followed. 

"W-what?"

"You said you were in heat right?"

"M-mn…" 

A hesitant nod.

"I—" He sucked in a breath before he continued. "—I can help you with that."

"Huh?"

"Ugh. Are you that dense, China?"

No response.  
  
  


"Read the situation dammit—oh wait—" He paused. "—you can't read." He groaned in frustration. "Fine. I'll explain it to you if I must. We're in a hotel room, a high quality presidential suite might I remind you. I somehow transformed into a wolf in heat and you're a rabbit also in heat, we can help each other out." He took her free hand as he bent his upper body forward and down before he kissed it. His eyes looked up at hers. A faint tint of red crept upon her cheeks. He smirked before he licked her fingers. A flesh so soft and sweet; so tempting to bite.

Kagura pulled her hand away from him and up to her chest. "Why the hell would I want to do it with you?! You're a scum, a bakufu dog, a sadist!" The faint red saturated and she wondered how things would turn out if he had licked her other hand. Why was she pushing him away? She wanted this. She wanted his tongue and finger inside her, yet she rejected his touch. Kagura was ready; every inch and cell of her was sure. But she would never submit to him.

"Your honey is dripping." He commented before licking his lips extra seductively. He watched China eye the vibrator in her hand. He shook his head and pointed downwards. "No, China. Down there. It's dripping down your thighs."

It was long before she realised that she had unclenched her walls. Her panties wet and soaked so much that they literally could not take in any more. Just how desperate was she? Hot. She was feeling hot. It didn't make any sense, she had no reason to be aroused, she shouldn't be this horny considering it was the last day of her cycle.

"Do you… want me to clean it for you?" He asked. "I'll do it for free. You yorozuya always light up at the sight of free stuff, right? And it's a free service too, in a fancy hotel, sounds like a good deal to me."

Kagura felt so conflicted. She thought Sadist hated her, every part of her, he found her disgusting. So why would he look at her like he wanted her?

He smelled intoxicating. Strong. Similar to Kamui's scent when he was in heat, don't get the wrong idea, he just so happened to be in heat when he visited Earth. But unlike Kamui, she didn't feel repulsed by the scent. She rather liked it. So much that she could tell where the stronger areas of his scent were. His neck and… she looked down at… his crotch area. Whatever kind of beast was inside was itching to get out. He wasn't lying when he said he was in heat.

"China…" He said her name again. 

In a moan.

In a soft and timid voice: "Sadist."

Sougo stepped forward, his hands gripped at her hips and he pushed her down onto the floor. Her back slammed against the marble; Sougo's knees dug into the floor. He couldn't believe it. His erotic fantasy had finally been achieved. China, willingly, was allowing him to touch her. He spread her legs open and started from the end of the dripping line, down at her knees. China jerked at the contact. He gave her legs a tentative lick. His tongue hot against the cum that had turned cold.

Sharp teeth sunk into her thighs and China almost pulled him away before she found herself moaning. She liked this.

He stopped when he reached her panties, he realised he had something else to do.

He moved away and grabbed her other hand harshly, his fingertips digging at her skin initially then almost slipping off due to how wet and slick the surface was. Without a further hesitation, he licked her hand clean. His tongue traced the lines on her palm, some of the cum had made its way to his face but he had no time to care or clean it. His focus was China. When her palm was licked clean, and instead of cum it was his saliva on her palm, he made his way to her thumb. 

He savoured every drop. Then he sucked on each, individual finger. Hard. Kagura was sure that they were now purple and bruised. If there was a bite mark, she would not be surprised. Every so often he gave her fingers a long lick. And when he reached her ring finger, he made the effort to peck it at the knuckles before sucking—softly—for this finger was rather important and should not be bruised. But China was too stupid to notice, for she was focused on herself. Her other hand made its way to her sex.

And before she could reach it, Sougo slapped it away and pulled off her panties for her. White lacey panties instead of white rabbit ones. Red, raw and swollen was her clit. Dripping with cum. Was this the cunt of a yato? He mused as his index finger grazed the bottom of her slit to her clit and China trembled at the touch. Fingertips brushed against the pulsing flesh. Sticky with cum. Gently, he pulled and squeezed her bead. China whined.

He grabbed the vibrator, which was still on, and clamped it onto her clit. "Where's the controller?" His voice breaking the silence. 

Kagura didn't say anything. Instead, she quickly took it out of her pocket and handed it to him. Here is where she was at his mercy. She felt the tingles of the vibrator rise and her hips jerked up in response; her knees raised in the air. Suppressed moans and whimpers slipped through the corner of her lips. She watched his expression change at her sounds, amused, and continued to raise the intensity as she watched. At maximum was when her hips are trembling under his control, her legs are shaking and her gasps and moans are filling the silence.

He ignored her pleas and lapped the cum on her sex and pushed it inside her hole. She paused and sucked in a breath when she felt his finger enter. Then another. The ridges and rugae of her inner walls embraced his fingers as he attempted to push them away, outwards, to prepare her, before his fingers gave in and stroked at each corrugation. His fingers were thick and rough and had dug deeper than she had ever done. At the fourth insert, the friction of his fingers against her walls increased. Pulsing, slick sounds reverberated; their heartbeat resonated.

Kagura couldn't stop shaking. Statics interrupted her moans, shutting her whole body system off as she went crazy. A crazy different to when she lost control to her yato blood. She was sure that she would have exploded if it wasn't for Sadist holding her in place. But it was his clasp that ultimately intensified her orgasm. She grasped and gasped, hot air pulled out of her lungs forcefully and she was desperately clinging onto something cool, and so she gasped again but only got air just as hot for the room was filled with their moans and body heat.

"Sadist—ah—stop." And Sougo nearly did until he heard what she said next in a pathetic wail. "I can't—stop—coming."

He smirked, feeling his fingers gush around hot honey. "Come as much as you want, China." He pulled his fingers out and watched it spurt over his hand, her thighs and the floor. Before long, he delved his tongue at her entrance and licked and swallowed it whole. Sweet and savoured. She hadn't even finished coming yet but he was more than happy to continue devouring her. 

Kagura couldn't believe it.

She and Sadist were doing it—that he was more than willing to finger her, lick her and fuck her—and that he was the one to make the offer.

-

She spoke again when she regained her breath. "I think you've done more than just clean up for me."

Sougo smirked as he sat up, Kagura still on the floor. "You mean I've done my job well? I didn't leave a single drop fall on the floor, China." He drawled out her name and licked his lips to remind her how tasty she was. "I don't think my prostitute is coming—it'd be a waste to leave this room with no benefit."

"Don't get the wrong idea! We're only doing this because we're both in heat, There's nothing going on between us, no hard feelings. Like hell would I ever offer myself to scum, a bakufu dog, a sadistic bastard, for no good reason. Right, Sadist?"

Kagura stopped and whined when he leaned back down. His tongue crawled over the skin of her collar bones, neck and ear. Painting her with his saliva that would soon dry. The way he licked her was wild, his whole tongue was all over the place and even on her cheeks. Like a real dog, who was licking out of affection for his owner. There was a feeling of satisfaction knowing she owned him, before being brought out of her reverie when she flinched at his hot saliva drizzling over her skin like caramel on cake. 

Sougo contemplated what to say. Hell, he couldn't even think straight for his mind was feverish. "You don't have to make up excuses, just say you want me to fuck you." He watched China blush like a tsundere. He mused, so he was right. For a second he really did believe China didn't want him. And, to mess with her head: "Don't worry. There's literally nothing between us, you're just like the other women I've fucked. Just more annoying."

She knew it. She knew that he would never have feelings for her.

-

He needed it. He needed her. Now.

For a moment there was a harsh spark in his eyes, but that moment was only ephemeral when they quickly returned to its dull, emotionless eyes. Kagura couldn't tell whether it was murderous or luscious, she only knew that she was in danger. The only other time she had seen this spark was in Kamui. They spoke more than they could see and the spark was the fuel to the fire.

Sougo helped pull off her cheongsam and boots, then unclasped her bra. Pink nipples were a rare sight for him, but he didn't want to waste any more time. 

He unbuckled his pants and reached for his cock, already stroked with pre-cum, sprung out of his pants. He rubbed himself a few times before leaning down, moans ripping through his gut, his legs in between China's, and adjusted himself. Two fingers opened her flap, stretching her entrance. Sougo slowly slithered his cock in. Her head faced upwards. Hips trembled convulsively. Muscles contracted. Eyes shut tight. Walls stretched wide. Breaths hitched and—ah—cut off moans. 

His tip was in, and without a warning, he pushed the rest in one go. China's fingers curled, looking for something to dig into. Her flesh tugging at his cock. Sougo took a few seconds to appreciate the moment: his fantasy came true; he had a member from one of the strongest races in the galaxy at his mercy: his cock fit perfectly inside China; and her walls were warm, welcoming him. He could come any time and he would be fine with it. Even if she mocked him.

In the perfect angle, he was able to ram his cock inside without an issue. Kagura grasped at his arms, pulling him forward only to force his cock in further, his hips slammed against hers, as she was freed from the trap of yato heat. Her teeth clenched. Kagura's body culminated on the brink of death in pleasure. His cock moved against her walls, creating friction between the viscous fluids and flesh. Sougo lifted one of her leg over him and loosely thrusted in.

She bit her lips, and when it was obvious that biting her lips does not stop the sounds, she bit her hand. She was trying her best to be quiet, so quiet almost like a rabbit. She whined and whimpered as he pounded into her. A melody of moans and squeaks escaped her mouth mixed with the soft, squishing of their mixed cum and the secret ingredient known as the heart beat. This sound, he wanted to hear more of it. His eardrums trembled just at her little moans.

Sougo only increased his speed instinctively, wanting to feel more of that rugae gripping at his cock. Every part, inch and cell of her wanted him. Now she was screeching cacophonies. Their hips rocked against each other, skin slapping and bone crushing—but this was nothing different from their old fights. Fights that Kagura had missed. But here she was, experiencing it again in a more, mature way. Her other leg instinctively locked around his waist. Closer. It only takes a little more to be closer.

Tears were hugging her eyes for the pain was too much, but she didn't mind and she tried as hard as she could to prevent wails escaping with the biting at her arm. Because the moment he hears her cry, he would stop and she didn't want to stop. But Sougo knew every little secret of China and he pulled her arm away, placing her grip back on his arm. It was soon apparent that she wasn't just screaming because of the pain but rather she was gasping for air. Sougo noticed this and wondered how far he could go, how far she could go and scream until she blacked out.

With a little more control, he began thrusting slowly, but deeper and rougher. It seemed to work and his partner seemed to love it, evident by her wails and fingernails railed into and clawed at his back, creating scratch marks like the works of a monster. Sougo wondered, was this really a rabbit?

Kagura only screamed further when she felt her walls expand by force, it hurt, it really hurt, and his cock was increasing in size. Sougo stopped amidst the thrusting, confused. He was not aware that he had this ability. Her face contorted with constant spasms of pain and pleasure; her walls clenched around him, in hopes that clenching hard enough would shrink his cock down. His semen released deep inside her. When his cock shrank, Kagura raised her upper body and panted heavily. Huffs and puffs with reddened cheeks. At that moment, Sougo released her body from the grip of her hips.

"What—" She rasped. "—was that?!" 

Sougo pulled out. His cock now swollen. White rivulets fell from her sex and Kagura felt literal boiling water gush out. Sougo did not answer. Instead, he pulled her on top of him. Her honey sweet cum drizzled over him but he didn't care.

After a very long break: "Since you're a doggy now, can I put a collar on you?"

"Shut it, China. It's the dog that eats the rabbit, not the other way round."

Sougo watched her from below. He noticed something. China was cute, really cute, like a rabbit. Her cheeks flushed and she had never looked this submissive before. 

She stopped and he was briefly confused, before she leaned down and kissed him. Sex before kissing, who would have thought of it? He devoured her tongue. Soon the wolf ears and tail would disappear, he knew that and yet he felt a little upset. He would no longer be able to feel lust as passionate as this. And he wasn't sure about how he felt knowing that China could continue to feel this way, with other men. Yato men. Amanto men. Any other men that could actually keep up with her.

Sougo stopped and looked at her. He licked his lips before pressing it at hers, then licked and sucked on her bottom lip. Saliva was the only thing tying their souls together before he cut it off. Unpleasant rivulets overflowed from their lips; their lips stained with each other. A part of her still remains within him. And a part of him will always remain in her. Kagura averted her gaze aside, and choked, out of breath. But he kept pulling her toward him, nuzzled himself in the sulcus of her breasts and indulged in her scent like a puppy.

-

Later that night, Kagura went home with the vibrator on her clit. No panties. The controller in Sougo's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I want to put this fic on an actual account rather than in anonymous, because looking back, it would look nicer. The only reason why I didn't do it at first was because this fic didn't match my other stories. I'm waiting for my invitation before I transfer this fic.
> 
> I also think it is important to state that this fic and doujins is inspired by other Okikagu fics. Here are the credits:
> 
> Aeneid: Of Accidents and Coincidences  
> (Found on AO3 and tumblr)
> 
> Loli_Samurai: Forbidden Fruit  
> (Found on Pixiv and Instagram)
> 
> velvettea: mistaken  
> (Found on FFN)
> 
> I'm not sure about Aeneid or Loli-Samurai but I know velvettea personally, so she allowed me to use her idea of going to the hotel for a mission.


End file.
